Celebrity Big Brother 1 USA
Celebrity Big Brother, also known as Big Brother: Celebrity Edition, is a spin-off series of the American reality television series Big Brother. This season aired during the winter of the 2017–18 network television season on CBS and was the second U.S. Big Brother season to air outside the usual summer television season, the first being Big Brother 9 in 2008. Julie Chen returned as host, with Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan returning as executive producers. The series is produced by Fly on the Wall Entertainment in association with Endemol Shine North America. The first season premiered on February 7, 2018. Celebrity Big Brother 1 Theme Song Theme Song features 11 celebrities in Celebrity Big Brother 1. Cast of Celebrity Big Brother 1 The real cast of Celebrity Big Brother 1 USA List of Celebrity Big Brother 1 Houseguests Ariadna Maria Gutierrez- Ari was the eighth celebrity houseguest evicted on day 26 with Mark. HoH 1 Veto 1 Nominated 3 Brandi Lee Glanville- Brandi was the fifth celebrity houseguest evicted on day 24 before James. HoH 0 Veto 0 Nominated 2 Charles David Chuck Liddell- Chuck was the first celebrity houseguest evicted on day 10. HoH 0 Veto 0 Nominated 1 James David Maslow- James was the sixth celebrity houseguest evicted on day 24 after Brandi. HoH 0 Veto 1 Nominated 3 Keshia Knight Pulliam- Keshia was the second celebrity houseguest evicted on day 13. HoH 1 Veto 0 Nominated 1 Marissa Jaret Winokur- HoH 1 Veto 1 Nominated 3 Mark Sayers McGrath- Mark was the ninth celebrity houseguest evicted on day 26. HoH 1 Veto 0 Nominated 2 Metta World Peace- Metta was the fourth celebrity houseguest evicted on day 20. HoH 0 Veto 0 Nominated 1 Omarosa Onee Manigault-Newman- Omarosa was the seventh celebrity houseguest evicted on day 26. HoH 2 Veto 0 Nominated 2 Ross Mathews- HoH 2 Veto 3 Nominated 2 Shannon Elizabeth Fadal- Shannon was the third celebrity houseguest evicted on day 17. HoH 1 Veto 1 Nominated 1 Summary Week 1 Episode 1- 11 celebrities enters the new Celebrity Big Brother House. Shannon wins the first head of household. Omarosa was standing on the number 5 star which means she was awarded immunity from being nominated for eviction this week. Week 1 Episode 2- Chuck is the first one to enter the Diary Room to open his bag and most of the women do too.The HoH Shannon performed a random draw to decide who would open their bag. At nominations, Keshia was the winner after immediately opened her bag. She became the new HoH. Keshia nominated Chuck and James for eviction. Week 1 Episode 3- The competitors were the HoH, the two nominees, Ariadna, Shannon and Mark. Shannon was the winner. Shannon chose not to use the Power of Veto. On Day 10 by the votes of 7-1, Chuck was the first one evicted from the house by the votes of 7 out of 8 and he became the first member of the jury. Week 2 Episode 4- Following Chuck's eviction, the houseguests except Keshia competed in the next hoh comp. On Day 11, Ross was the winner. During the competition, Omarosa was hospitalized for having an asthma attack. All HouseGuests were informed of her hospitalization and announced that she will return to the house. Following Omarosa's return to the house, Ross nominated Keshia and Omarosa for eviction. Week 2 Episode 5- The competitors were the HoH, the 2 nominees, Ariadna, Marissa, and Shannon. Marissa was the winner. Marissa chose not to use the Power of Veto. On Day 13 by the votes of 7-0, Keshia was evicted from the house by an unanimous vote of 7-0 and became the second member of the jury. Week 2 Episode 6- Following Keshia's eviction, the houseguests except Ross competed in the next hoh comp. On Day 13, Ari was the winner with a total of 2 minutes and 18 seconds. On Day 14, Ari nominated James and Shannon for eviction. Week 2 Episode 7- The competitors were the HoH, the 2 nominees, Brandi, Omarosa, and Ross. James was the winner and chose to use the veto on himself. Ari named Mark the replacement nominee. On Day 17, Shannon was evicted from the house by 5 out of 6 votes and became the third member of the jury. Week 3 Episode 8- Following Shannon's eviction, the houseguests except Ari competed in the next hoh comp. Omarosa was the winner. On Day 18, Omarosa nominated Brandi and Ross for eviction. Week 3 Episode 9 - The competitors were the HoH, 2 nominees, Marissa, Mark, and Metta. For this Power of Veto, America voted for the VIP Veto which allows the winner to use the veto once, twice, or not at all. If the winning HouseGuest chooses to use the Power of Veto to save one of the nominees they are also able to save the replacement nominee or the other nominee if they choose. On Day 20, Ross won the VIP Veto and used it to save himself. Omarosa chose Metta as the replacement nominee and Ross chose not to use the Veto for a second time. On Day 20, Metta was evicted from the house by an unanimous vote and became the fourth member of the jury. Week 3 Episode 10- Following Metta's eviction, the HouseGuests except Omarosa competed in the next hoh comp. Mark was the winner. On Day 21, Mark nominated Ariadna and Brandi for eviction. Week 3 Episode 11- The competitors were the HoH, 2 nominees, James, Marissa, and Om-a-Rosa. Ari won the power of veto and chose to save herself off the block. Mark chose Marissa as the nominee replacement. Brandi was evicted from the house by 3-1 votes! Following Brandi's eviction, the houseguests except Mark competed in the next hoh comp. Omarosa was the winner. She chose to nominate Marissa and Ross for eviction. All 6 houseguests competed in the veto comp and Ross won the power of veto. He chose to use it to save himself off the block. Omarosa chose James as the nominee replacement. James was evicted from the house by 2-1 votes! Week 4 Episode 12- Following James's eviction from the house, the final 5 houseguests had time to think back on their time in the big brother house. All 4 houseguests except Omarosa competed in the next hoh comp. This competition was not broadcast until the next episode. Week 4 Episode 13- Ross won the head of household competition and chose to nominate both Ari and Omarosa for eviction. All 5 players competed in the power of veto and Ross won veto. Ross chose not to use the veto keeping nominations the same. Omarosa was evicted from the house by 2 votes! Omarosa becomes the seventh member of jury. Following Omarosa's eviction, the final 34 competed in the final head of household competition. Marissa won the final head of household comp and chose to evict both Ari and Mark. Marissa chose to take Ross with her to final 2 and both Ari and Mark are the final 2 jury members. On Finale night, Marissa was crowned winner by the votes of 6-3 and won $250,000 while Ross became runnerup by winning $50,000 plus Americas Favorite Houseguest with $25,000. Celebrity Big Brother has been renewed for another season coming soon... History